Carbon fiber reinforced polymer is a strong and lightweight system that can be used as a material of construction or a system of repair with its origins in the late 1950s. Carbon fiber consists mostly of carbon atoms bonded together in crystals that are basically aligned parallel to form a long axis giving the fiber very high strength to weight properties. Carbon fibers are usually combined with other materials, such as polymers, to form a composite. Carbon fiber composite materials combine the very high strength-to-weight properties of the carbon fiber with a versatile polymer matrix to utilize the unique properties in fabrication and repair applications.